Don Juan
by Inspiredwriter13
Summary: What If the great Don Juan has finally found someone that he can settle down with? " Ah! Woo Bin sunbae? what are you doing here?" Woo bin smiled " I was wondering if your free today?" Sorry I suck at summaries XD R&R ;
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boys over flowers**

I dedicate this to Song Woo Bin =) I just got this inspiration from … somewhere but I hope you like it. This story take place when Yi Jung and Gun Pyo came back from their studies more like 5 years like kinda thing. So please enjoy.

* * *

2 weeks later

The impatient Song Woo Bin is sitting in the F4 lounge tapping is foot impatiently on floor, looking on he's cellphone almost every 5 minutes. Ji Hoo watch his friend across from him. He knows that the great Don Juan is having girl problems. Yes, the other great player of the F4 members as yet fallen in love. This time it's different this from having he's "girls" at some club but a girl – one girl that maybe, just maybe he could settle down with, I mean it happened to Yi Jung having Ga eul by his side. Now, it's Don Juan's turn.

" You want some tea?" he calmly asks his friend. Woo Bin snapped out of thoughts

" I can't take this anymore, why is it hard to call a girl, I never have this problem before, A GIRL! " Woo Bin burst out to his calm friend.

" Woo Bin-ah calm down, why don't you just call her? Simple as that" Ji Hoo pointed out

" That's what I though at first, but what if she thinks that I'm just following her or something – it's not like I did anyways… pssh " Ji Hoo raised his eye brows at Woo Bin

" Okay, maybe I did… just a few times, but she got me thinking the moment I saw her with Ga eul yang. I mean, I know she's a commoner but she's different" This time he has finally calm down.

_Flashback _

_It was the afternoon, when Yi Jung and Woo Bin visited the porridge shop. Well, mostly Yi Jung wanted to visit Ga Eul. He just asked himself why does he have to come with him? He could always go by himself like every other day. When they enter the small shop, Ga Eul greeted them _

" _Ah, Yi Jung sunbae, Woo Bin sunabe what brings you guys here?" _

" _Well, I know Yi Jung here wanted to visit you but decided to dragged me with him" he said and sited at one of the chairs beside him. _

" _Can I get one of your pumpkin porridge please" Yi Jung order, Ga Eul smiled and told he's master. _

" _Woo Bin sunbae do you need anything?" Ga Eul asked, he shook he's head instead. _

'_Cling' the door opened from the shop. " Ga Eul-yang! I'm back" the girl entered the shop _

" _Ah, Jing mi- sshii, welcome back" Ga Eul hug her friend and smiled at her. Jing Mi has a long black hair that reach her mid- back, it almost shines like silk (well, In Woo Bin's opinion) she has the same height as Ga Eul and she was wearing blue skinny with white Nike high tops with the matching white sweater with the writing it says "geekie crew", she's carrying a blue messenger bag. From the F2's point of view she looks like a dancer. _

" _AH! You're the famous F4, well F2 cause you know there's only two of you" She slightly laugh at her silliness. _

" _Jing Mi, I wanted you to meet Woo Bin sunbae and Yi Jung sunbae but you probably know that and sunbae's I wanted you to meet my friend Chong Jing Mi- she just recently came back from New York learning different types of dances" Ga Eul introduce her friend to the 2 F4 players. _

" _It's nice to meet you sunbae's" Jing Mi bowed and smiled at them. _

_They didn't notice that Song Woo Bin was staring at Jing Mi the whole time, the moment she walk into that door. He was dazzled. _

_End of Flashback _

After that he found out that Jing Mi is staying here at Korea, when she found a dance crew that she join and maybe teach them a few steps that she learned around the world. Ever since he met her, they have been hanging out, well just a few times, he was just too shy to ask her. Shy? Ji Hoo looked at his distress friend

" Can I borrow your phone?" This calls can- I – borrow- your- phone technique.

" Why? Where's your phone?" he said and hand his phone to him. Ji Hoo search for Jung Mi's phone number and dialed it. It rang 3 times

"Hello?" Jing Mi answered then Ji Hoo quickly stand up from his sit and put it on his ear.

"Hello? Woo Bin sunbae?" Woo Bin realized that Ji Hoo has dialed her number, he clear his throat.

"Ah, Chong Jing Mi" He answered and glared at Ji Hoo. He smiled at he's handy work, it works every time, It work too with Yi Jung. This is a good start for Song Woo Bin it's about time that he need to settle down too. Jun Pyo has Jan Di and Yi Jung has Ga Eul. So maybe Jing Mi can be the one.

* * *

So, do you like it? I know it's a slow start, I haven't really had a plot to this story but I'm giving everything I got – I just suddenly feels like I need to make this story with Woo Bin, since you know he doesn't have anyone on the drama, its nice to have Woo bin being in love =) To be honest I'm even scared to post this, please be nice with the comments and review. I also understand the grammar and punctuations errors. I apologize please feel free to message. Review please.

By: Sunbae 11 =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Boys over flowers… well, maybe for Chung Jing Mi? **

_Thank you, for the reviews, with that one review just makes me happy. So, I decide to write chapter 2. I hope you enjoy this chapter too =) P.S I don't know what Woo bin sports car is called, I apologize. I also wanted to apologize for the late update, I have been following **Soeulmates** advice about the grammar errors and the Jing Mi's personality, like I said I just rush to this story without any plots in mind -_-'. Such a shame sorry, but I still hope you like this next chapter. _

* * *

After Ji Hoo dialed Jing Mi's phone, Woo Bin decide to invite to Jing Mi have some sweets and coffee, which made Woo Bin's heart skip a beat when she said 'yes'. He made his way to his yellow sports car that is well known to everybody. As he drive to his destination, he thought to himself ' I have to get this right, I don't want everything to repeat itself, especially when I missed my chance' he shook his head, now is not the time to rethink the past, what matter is the present and he will try his best to make everything right this time, especially when he was given a second chance.

Woo bin arrived at the dance studio and park his car at the empty space in the parking lot. He turned off the engine and decided to check out the studio himself. He greet by one of the assistant in the front desk

" Mr. Song? What brings you here?" the young lady asked, He flashes one of his famous playboy smile.

" I was wondering where I could find Chung Jing Mi?" he asked the young lady politely, she blushed and nod her head

"Miss Chung is teaching a class right now, would you like to see her?" he nod and smiled again.

"Thank you, you are very kind" he followed the young lady and lead to a room where the music is blasting out of the wall. The room has 15 students and Jing Mi dancing 'please don't stop the music'

"Okay, do you guys get that? Just tell me when I'm moving to fast," Jing Mi shouted over the loud music. "Let's try that again … 1, 2, 3 and hit" they were all dancing one in the music of Hip Hop and looking at the mirror giving everything they got. The song ended and the students start to cheer and Jing Mi smiled at her students

" Good job guys that's for today. I'll see you guys again the next day" the students bowed and get their stuff and left. Woo Bin was too shocked from the scene that was plays in front of him. She knows how to drop, lock and pop it, well in his opinion. Woo Bin was 'still daydreaming' state when Jing Mi got her stuff ready, the lady from the front desk come up to her

"Ms. Jing, Mr. Song is here," she pointed where Woo bin is standing, who seems to be spacing out or more like looking at Jing Mi. She blushed and thanks her friend, she walk up to Woo Bin.

" Sunbae? Are you okay?" she asked her spacing out friend. He then again, shook his head.

"Ah! Jing Mi-sshi, you were great there. Do you by any chance can teach me?" He asks and smirked at her. He's pulling those playboy moves again.

" Maybe, some other time sunbae" she said and slightly push him out of the way because the lack of space between them, she felt her cheeks heat up, she still can't believe that one of the F4 is here picking her up and inviting her for sweets and coffee, not that she haven't had coffee with a guy before but she did with one of the guys that she dance during her travels but that's different from what's happening now, hoping that Woo bin doesn't feel her nervousness and fidgeting. Woo Bin smiled and followed her.

| &&&&& |

" So, Chung Jing Mi how long do you know Ga Eul and Jan Di?" Woo Bin asked; both of them were at a small cake shop not too far from the dance studio, so they decide to walk instead

" Well, we know each other since kindergarten. Ga Eul and I were supposed to go to the same high school but I have to take some course for Biology during summer for extra course that I can fall back on while I'm dancing but Jan Di as you know got accepted to Shinwa High School." She answered and took apiece if her chocolate cake. " It's hard to believe for a dancer like me, but I have to say that I like science" she said proudly

Woo Bin chuckled "Nah, that's all good not a lot of people has mention that they like science its nice to hear something different for a while. So, uhm does that mean that you already heard about the F4?" Jing Mi slightly nod

" Well kinda when Jan Di told me about it when she was attending your school and I have to say was not happy about it but when 2 weeks came since Ga eul and Jan Di is already attending school, I already got full payments in travelling the world for learning different types of dances" she said when a frown that Woo Bin can't read like she was hiding something " I know, Jan Di went through a lot when I'm not around and I fell bad for leaving Ga Eul too, cause I know she too went through some … troubles" she paused "At first, I was having second thoughts of leaving them behind, I guess they are like family and traveling alone sounds a bit scary for me but they told me that its a good opportunity for me, with everything is covered. So there's nothing to worry, so I took the payment and went around the world" Jing Mi look at him , quickly changing her expression into a cheerful one

"So that means you've been away for almost ... a very long time?" Woo Bin was curious, he has so many question to ask her there was something about her. Jing Mi nod her head again

" But thanks to you Sunbae, I know you keep my 2 best friends safe and thank you for that; I know you helped them out alot they told me" she smiled at him. Woo bin almost felt his heart beat faster, he can't help it but he felt his cheeks turn into shades of red, but luckily Jing Mi's rang and Woo bin didn't look at her.

"CHUNG JING MI! Where have you been? How come you never phone me?" the person on the other line yelled. Jing Mi only know that voice

"Geum Jan Di" she said calmly " Must you scream? I'll be deaf soon if you keep doing that" she giggle

" I haven't seen you, since you came back, you couldn't even say hi to your best friend?" Jan Di teased.

"Awe, I miss you too" " Jing Mi, why won't you go to the F4 lounge, who are you with?" She looked at Woo Bin across from her and Woo Bin raised his eye brows, asking who it was, she mouthed back Jan Di's name 'oohh' he mouthed back

"I'm with Woo Bin sunbae and where?"

"Just tell Woo Bin Sunbae that everybody is going to be there, Ga Eul and Yi Jung Sunbae is on there way now" she said happily, Jing Mi laugh "Sure, Jan Di I'll see you there"

"YAH! Geum Jan Di! Hang up the phone, I'm talking to you!" she heard another voice in the background.

" YAH! Jun Pyo I'm trying to talk to my best friend here!" she yelled back "I have to go Jing Mi, Jun Pyo is being a pain" with that she hang up, Jing Mi just start to laugh at her best friend, she's so happy for her having someone with Jan Di to care and love her. It will make her stronger, she knows that Jan Di deny her feelings for Jun Pyo, she knows that Jan Di loves him with all her heart even though they argue all the time. It's the way they show love to each other. She smiled at the thought, wishing she would find someone to love her, she miss that feeling having someone to give a warm feeling.

" What did Jan Di say?" Woo Bin asked, she come back from her trance "oh! She said to go to the F4 lounge? Because were having a reunion?" She said unsure, she wasn't sure what's really going on right now; its either she's too tired from dance or something.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" Woo bin stand up from his sit and grab the confused girl's hand and made there way to the F4 lounge.

* * *

There's your chapter 2, I know it's boring but please hang on there and stay with me. Your support would be much appreciated =) and please review too please.

Okay, so while I was at work I'm plotting the story for Woo Bin and our characters here. I must say, I'm flowing with ideas that I don't know how to start them and organize, so it would take a while again… I guess? Please be nice again with the comments XD. Please tell me if there's still some grammar mistakes, I have to know asap, Ty again


End file.
